


Seductive Clicking

by GoodyearTheShippyCat



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Blow Jobs, Colterons, Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Holding Hands, Injury, Kinky Bug Sex, Kissing, Languages, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Prison, Prison Sex, Seductive Clicking, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trust, Voyeurism, Way Happier Than That Sounds I Promise, Xenophilia, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyearTheShippyCat/pseuds/GoodyearTheShippyCat
Summary: Helios wakes up in a cell on an unfamiliar ship, and is witness to something he never thought he’d see… Something that turns out to be way hotter than he’d ever expected.





	Seductive Clicking

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the 2018 Starfighter Secret Santa Exchange. My giftee is the wonderful and talented [prismatic-cannon](http://prismatic-cannon.tumblr.com/), whom I have to thank for sending me a fabulous set of pairings and giving me the chance to finally write some Colteron/Colteron! Happy holidays, prisma, and I hope you enjoy the fic <3 
> 
> If it wasn’t obvious enough from the tags, this fic does contain filthy sweet beetle-alien sex, so if that’s gonna be an issue for you, I suggest you read no further. However, it is pretty fluffy on the whole, and doesn’t include anything violent or non-consensual (unless you count exhibitionism/semi-public sex). So… pretty tame as far as bug sex goes! 
> 
> Oh, and because we don’t know Selene’s canon name (or if he’ll ever have one), I’ve used prisma’s fanon name for him, Naveen, here (along with another clever headcanon of hers that I’ve always liked). I’ve used Helios’ canon name, Afon.

Helios woke to a throbbing pain in his head and a wave of nausea. He scrunched his eyes together and breathed deeply through his nose, forcing himself through the unpleasant sensations. Slowly he opened one eye, then the other, vision starting to focus in the dim light.

The ceiling was reasonably low, but it was difficult to see clearly with the lack of illumination. He turned his head to one side slightly, and was met with another surge of pain that took his breath for a moment. The floor was metal, which would have been familiar enough save for the strange texture to it. He could feel it under his back, almost lumpy; much more irregular than the surfaces of any Alliance vessel.

It wasn’t very comfortable to lie on, so with great care he rolled onto his side before pushing himself to a seated position. Looking around, he could finally guess where he was. The architecture may have been unfamiliar—at once geometric in form and organic in pattern—but the small space in which he was confined was very clearly a cell.  Instead of solid walls there were openwork metal tiles fused together, almost like an ornate fence. It would have been beautiful if it didn’t send a chill down his spine.

He’d been taken prisoner.

His head still hurt like a bitch. He raised one hand to it, fingers ruffling through his messed up hair, feeling for injury. He froze when they hit something sticky. _Blood?!_ He inhaled sharply at the thought, but forced himself to let it out in a calm matter.

Bringing his hand around to examine, he stared at a strange, gelatinous substance of some sort, yellow-green and translucent.

 _Yuck, what the hell is that?_ he thought.

Touching gently along the back of his head, he could feel the gash in his scalp that the jelly was covering. Someone… or some _thing_ … must have given him medical attention. His left arm was covered with a line of the substance, too, which he hadn’t noticed before. He must have gotten sliced up pretty bad; it had clearly gone through both his exterior space suit and the flight suit underneath it, judging by the way the tight fabric was roughly shorn across his bicep. Luckily it didn’t hurt anywhere near the same degree as his poor head. He wiped his fingers along the leg of his flight suit, transferring the sticky compound to them and leaving a smear on the shiny material covering his thigh.

_Where did my space suit go? How did I get here?_

Helios tried to think past the headache, which seemed to have receded slightly since he woke. Standing up, he walked towards the wall of his cell which was connected to some kind of hallway. Peering down the dim, winding corridor, he tried to piece together what had happened.

He could remember the last mission briefing reasonably well, but had no idea how long ago that had been… They’d been tasked with raiding an abandoned Colteron supply outpost near the edge of Alliance-controlled space. The teams had split up to survey what could be salvaged from various parts of the drifting outpost. He’d been headed to the lower level with—

 _SELENE!_ his brain practically yelled, all other thoughts pushed aside as he remembered his partner being right beside him in the fray. That was when they’d realized the outpost hadn’t actually been abandoned; it was a trap, luring them into a nest of ‘Terons.

Dizziness overcame him as he whipped his head around to look for Selene. Helios staggered, falling to his knees on the metal floor with a hard thud, stomach threatening to revolt. He braced himself against the floor with his arms, breathing heavily. After a moment he lifted his head again, slowly this time, and began to scan the area more thoroughly using just his eyes.

They quickly locked onto a sight that was both comforting and terrifying all at once, on the floor of the adjacent cell. A navigator’s white flight suit practically shining like a beacon amongst the dark metal and shadowy lighting, even slightly scuffed and dirty as it was. He crawled along the floor in the direction of the other cell, peering through the perforations in the wall, staring at the curtain of ombre hair falling limply around the other man’s face and obscuring his features.

“Selene! Selene, wake up!” Helios pleaded, banging his palm against the openwork tiling of the metal separating them.

“Hhhnn…” moaned the prone form of his partner. Helios let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Oh Selene, I’m so happy you’re okay. You _are_ okay, right? Selene? Please answer me.”

Selene stirred, rolling onto his side and wincing. “Hh… Helios… just… shut up for a second. Ugh, my head…”

Helios clamped his mouth shut, waiting for his partner to fully wake and get his bearings, practically vibrating with happiness that he was alive. The happy feeling faltered when Selene sat up and turned his head. Helios could see a small spot of yellow-green medical jelly messing up the fall of long hair by his other temple. The skin surrounding it was mottled; purple bruising spreading over a swollen bump on the side of his navigator’s beautiful face.

After rubbing his temples—flinching when he accidentally touched the injured area, then continuing on just the other side—Selene looked up and met Helios’ gaze. The corner of his mouth twitched up in an attempt at a smile, but he was clearly still a bit disoriented. The navigator dragged himself over to the wall separating them, not even bothering to try standing up yet. Selene fed his fingertips through the spaces in the tiles so they poked through into Helios’ cell.

Helios raised his own hands and interlaced their fingers. Looking down at the comforting sight of warm brown skin up against his own dusky pale digits, he felt calmer already. As long as he had Selene by his side, he could keep going, whatever happened next.

Selene leaned his forehead against the wall, and Helios leaned in, too, matching him. They were barely touching—just the tips of their noses able to meet through the wrought metal designs—but Helios could feel the tickle from some of Selene’s hair poking through the irregularly shaped holes in the tiles and brushing his cheek. He could feel the heat radiating off his partner in the cool air, and the warm puffs of his stale breath.

It felt good to be even this close in the dank atmosphere of the alien ship. Or at least, he assumed it was a ship. They couldn’t possibly have been out long enough to get very far. Helios wished they were in the same cell, wanting nothing more than to be able to hold Selene in his arms, and be held in return.

“I’m sorry, Selene. I’m so, so sorry…”

“What for?” asked Selene, squeezing his fingers. Only then did Helios realize his hands were shaking. Not just his hands. His whole body gave a shuddering exhalation as he squeezed back, trying to figure out how to communicate the thoughts that were running through his mind.

“For letting you get captured,” he managed, throat feeling tight, “…I couldn’t protect you.” His eyes prickled with the start of tears, the reality of the situation finally sinking in.

“Hey, hey, don’t be ridiculous,” said Selene, “We were completely outnumbered. There was nothing you could have done.”

Helios didn’t respond, not trusting himself to be able to get out any words without an accompanying sob. He couldn’t break down, not here, not now. Not when he still had a chance to do whatever he could to protect his navigator. Even trapped here in a Colteron dungeon. He took a few deep breaths, willing himself to remain in control.

“Hey, Helios… it’s going to be okay,” the steady, grounding tone of Selene’s voice penetrated his thoughts and his headache both, “I’m here. I won’t leave you. You’re not alone, Afon.”

Words that cut straight to his heart, to his deepest fears. Selene always knew just how to sidestep his avoidance, the flimsy defences he put up, and attack issues head on. It was one of the many, many things about his navigator that he admired.

Helios shuddered again, then looked up into Selene’s eyes. In the inadequately illuminated cells, his partner’s state-of-the-art, reactive contact lenses had narrowed their pigmented iris section, allowing his widened pupil to take in as much light as possible. The pale grey colour had retracted enough that Helios could see the edges of his true eye colour peeking out, a beautiful ring of deep brown. Looking into those eyes, he could be anywhere. He could lose himself in them for hours.

“Naveen, I love you,” he choked out, voice cracking slightly. He coughed a bit to cover it. He was thirsty, and there was no water to be found in their enclosures, that was all. The smile Selene gave him—a real smile this time, rounding his narrow cheeks and crinkling the outside of his eyes—made his mouth go even drier.

“I love you, too.”

Before Helios could even think about what else to say, they were interrupted by a loud chittering noise and a metallic banging against one of the walls of their cells facing the curved hallway.

_CLANG CLANG CLANG_

Helios jumped a little, whipping his head around to determine the source of the noise and regretting it when the pounding pain kicked in again. A large ‘Teron had walked up beside the cell and clearly knocked his… her… its gun against the metal tiling of the wall. It was speaking to them, but hell if Helios could figure out what it was saying without a translation device.

“Uhh, did you catch any of that?”

“Not much,” said Selene, a frown creasing his handsome brow, “My Colteron isn’t very good, just basic vocabulary from academy training—I’m no linguistics expert.”

“But don’t you know, like, a lot of languages?”

“Programming languages, yes, spoken languages, not so many.”

“How many could you have a conversation in?

“Three? Four? Depending on what you’d consider fluent?” he shrugged.

“Which ones?” Helios always found himself distracted by learning new things about his genius of a partner. Even more so when it was in bed, but either way it was one of his favourite things.

“English, but you knew that. Hindi and some Bengali as well—”

More banging from the gun against metal, and clicking noises coming from what Helios could only assume was their guard. Selene withdrew his fingers from where they broached the divide between their cells, and Helios tried not to feel the loss too sharply.

“I only really caught one word there: ‘stop’,” said Selene by way of explanation, in a voice barely above a whisper, “Not sure if it meant talking or touching.”

Apparently appeased, the guard turned away and continued walking slowly along the corridor. The soft sound of insect-like feet getting further away was quickly swallowed up in the background hum of noises similar to those on any large spacefaring craft.  Once it had nearly disappeared into the gloomy passageway, Selene whispered again.

“…and I’ve been working on my Russian.”

“Really?” asked Helios, excited.

“ _Da_.”

Helios felt a surge of warmth at the fact that his navigator had apparently been practicing his Russian secretly. The thought of being able to converse in his native tongue with Naveen was a little overwhelming. Especially when he realized that his partner may have actually understood some of the sweet nothings he’d been whispering in his ear during intimate moments since they had first gotten together back on the _Kepler_. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck tingle with the embarrassing realization and was too taken aback to actually say anything.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Helios watching Selene while his navigator’s eyes scanned everything they could see, occasionally meeting his with a smile before continuing on their quest. He wondered if his brilliant partner could come up with any ideas for escaping where he had failed to earlier.

“Hmm…” began Selene, but stopped as he opened his mouth to continue a moment later, head rotating towards the hallway. The sound of the guard returning reached their ears, and soon enough the large Colteron turned the corner and came into view again. Its eyes swiveled to look them over as it passed, but it continued on its route, pacing the other way down the winding corridor.

“You know—” Selene tried again, but cut himself off.

Helios was about to ask why when he heard the skittering sound of another ‘Teron coming down the hall, having rounded the same corner the guard had come back from. It was down on all fours… _er, six?_ Helios mentally corrected himself, watching as the creature moved a bit like one of the pest insects back on Mars—the ones the hydroponic farmers were always complaining about getting into their growth facilities. It paused when it spotted them, remaining completely still.

It was smaller than their guard, almost delicate-looking in its build. It had a much more slender carapace, and limbs which could be described as nearly dainty in comparison with the thick, hard segments of the guard’s arms… or were they all legs? It made Helios’ head hurt again to think about the correct terms for alien anatomy.

After a momentary stare down, the other Colteron transitioned to walking using just its longer, more robust hind legs, and continued down the hallway until it was almost out of sight. It had begun making a high-pitched series of clicks as it passed their cells, mouthparts moving rapidly. It must have been some sort of greeting, because their guard came back into view. The minute the larger ‘Teron reappeared, the smaller one changed its stance, bending its legs where they met its body and lilting to one side, then the other. The clicks it was making changed tone as well, getting low and almost rumbly. The guard advanced on the other one with slow, deliberate steps, emitting a series of clicks itself, apparently in reply. The sounds were sharp and short, contrasting with the continuous rumble of the other Colteron’s noises.

 _It almost looks like they’re doing some kind of strange song and dance_ , Helios thought as he watched with fascination.

The guard’s upper sets of limbs encircled the smaller Colteron almost tenderly, four-fingered hands—if you could call them that—trailing up and down the seams where its armoured plates met. That elicited what sounded almost like a whirring whine from the other as it tilted its head up to look at the guard. Helios watched as slender antennae emerged from the grooves on the plate which covered its head and quested forward to gently prod at the corresponding region of the guard’s heavily-armoured body. A smaller, thicker set of antennae showed themselves in response. First intertwining with the ones belonging to the smaller Colteron, then moving down its face as it drew even closer, gently tapping as they went.

Their arms weren’t still, by any means; caressing each other, running their hands up and down each other’s limbs. Helios noticed that the smaller Colteron’s hands weren’t tipped with sharp, claw-like fingers, but rather with much softer-looking, many-jointed feelers. It ran them up and down the seams of the guard’s armoured exo-skeleton in a way that almost resembled tickling. The guard pulled its companion even closer in response, leaning forward to almost cradle it in a dip that looked like it could have been the end of a romantic dance number in an old film. Their pincer-like mandibles interlocked gently, and two sets of little appendages popped out from the grooves on either side of their faces. The weird mouth-fingers began touching each other, ends tapping, and running up and down the pincers of the other.

Helios quietly let out a “ _Whoa_ ”, confused yet transfixed by the sight of this strange courtship.

“You know, Helios,” said Selene in a teasing whisper, “I knew you were a little bit kinky, but I never expected this.”

“Wha- _what?!_ I, I mean, no! I don’t even know what’s happening right now!” Helios cut off the defensive stream of words as soon as he turned to look at his partner instead of the shocking display just down the hall from them. Selene’s eyes glittered with mirth and he was having trouble keeping a straight face. The familiarity of it put Helios at ease; Selene was clearly having a fabulous time teasing him. It almost felt like being back in their room on the ship.

“So you haven’t been hiding the fact that you’re a bug boinker from me?” asked his navigator with a saucy wink.

“Ha ha, no! I swear!”

But Helios couldn’t help his gaze trailing back over to the Colterons down the hall, drawn by the sound of buzzing.

The smaller one had started vibrating its wings in short bursts, barely opening them. It was apparently very sexy to a ‘Teron, because their guard responded with enthusiasm. A long tongue unfurled from between sharp teeth and wound around the mandibles of the buzzing one, pulling their mouths together in the strangest kiss Helios had ever seen, and probably would ever see. They broke apart almost forcefully as the guard began to manhandle… _bughandle?_ it. Helios blinked at the language tripping him up again as he watched the smaller one being spun in the larger’s four upper arms.

“Hmm, are you sure you’re not even a little bit of an insect enthusiast?” Selene’s amused whisper came through from the cell beside him.

Helios just shook his head slightly, trying not to dizzy himself again or make too much noise as he stifled more laughter. He didn’t want to interrupt the Colterons, who were now front-to-back and quite engrossed in each other. The larger one was running its mouthparts along the seam where carapace met upper body, long tongue diving between the segments, presumably to get at the wing joints or something. It was a little bit distracting, he had to admit, if only to himself.

“I don’t have to worry about you leaving me for the enemy? You’re not a Colteron chaser?” Selene pressed, snaking one delicate wrist though the largest of the holes in one of the lower metal tiles and trailing his fingers down Helios’ closest thigh, making him twitch and tense slightly.

“Definitely not,” Helios replied, looking back though the patterned metal to gaze at his lover, “You know I’ve only got eyes for you.” He caught Selene’s fingers, gripping them with one hand, running his thumb over the bumps of his partner’s dainty, smooth knuckles. He loved touching Selene’s hands, so different from his own calloused ones with scarred up knuckles, so perfect and soft.

“Hmmm, I think you might be telling a little white lie there, based on what another part of you is saying,” said Selene, pointing a meaningful look at Helios’ crotch.

 _Shit,_ thought Helios, only then realizing that he was half hard. It was impossible to hide arousal in the skin-tight fabric of his flight suit. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, and spread further down, too.

“That? That’s your fault, getting all handsy!”

Selene clucked his tongue reprovingly, and it made Helios’ gut twist funny with the way it almost echoed the seductive clicks the Colterons had been making as they courted each other.

“Oh, Afon, you perked up long before I touched your leg,” he said, the smile accompanying it so devious it was almost a little scary, “Besides, nothing wrong with looking.” He tilted his head in the direction of their guard and its companion, who had shuffled around again. Although momentarily distracted by the bounce of Selene’s hair, white ends shining in the low light, Helios did follow his gaze.

The larger of the two ‘Terons was braced back against a cell wall on the opposite side of the hallway, with the smaller one crowding into its space. All four of its arms trailed down the guard’s front plating, getting lower and lower. The guard was making a deep thrumming noise of what Helios assumed must be pleasure. Suddenly one of the hard, deep grey plates dropped off the lower segment of the guard’s abdomen; detaching from the point on its flank where the smaller one was working its slender digits and clattering to the floor.

 _What just happened?_ Helios wondered in confusion. He turned to look at Selene, whose brows had climbed his forehead somewhat.

“Did you know they could do that?” he asked the navigator under his breath.

“No… I wasn’t expecting it…” Selene replied, still staring at the aliens with rapt attention. “I wonder how much of that is body armour, and how much is just its body? Fascinating that they camouflage it so well—the Alliance would probably love to know about this.”

Clever Selene, always seeing something he hadn’t thought of. Helios had gotten carried away by the sight of what he’d assumed were body parts detaching, and not even considered the possibility that a soldier would wear armour. It made sense, and the smaller Colteron didn’t have the same variety of protective plating. _Maybe they look similar fully undressed?_

Helios stared at his brilliant partner, grateful again to have him here. He somehow looked radiant even in a dank Colteron prison, and Helios felt the undercurrent of voyeuristic arousal turn to intense, immediate attraction. He needed to get his hands on Selene, get his mouth on him—whatever he could touch through the cell wall between them.

“Selene, come closer,” he whispered, shoving his arms as far through the larger openings in the metal tiles as they would go. He couldn’t get much further than the wrist, but it was enough to stroke Selene’s chest and arms as he shuffled over again. “You’re so amazing,” he added in quiet reverence.

“Oh Helios…” Selene said before trailing off when Helios rubbed his nipples through the thin material of the flight suit. He was rewarded in turn with the feel of Selene’s slender hands running up the inside of his thighs and around the curve of his ass; his lanky arms better able to squeeze through the openwork wall separating them.

They were quiet save for a few hitched breaths and stifled moans as they caressed each other. The noise in their ears was mainly that of the Colterons, who had begun to roll their abdomens together, emitting synchronous clicks as they did so. Helios couldn’t help but watch the strange display, almost familiar in some ways, but still very alien. It was kind of like the way two humans might rut against each other, or any animals he was more used to seeing from back home, but there was something different to the motion—something smooth and undulating, the motion transferred through almost the whole length of the body.

“Kiss me,” ordered Selene from just a few inches away, his eyes burning with intensity when Helios turned to look at him again. It was difficult though the metal tiling, but the slide of their tongues against each other and the soft brush of Selene’s lips on his were more than worth the minor discomfort of the hard, irregular surface pressed into his face.

“Can you stand?” asked Helios, a little breathless when they finally separated again.

What little air he had seemed to be completely stolen from his lungs as he watched Selene get up and turn around, slowly undoing the zipper on his flight suit, teasing with every inch of golden-brown skin he exposed. The smirk he pointed over his shoulder could probably have slain a lesser man, looking back with his eyebrow raised in something other than surprise now. The zip drew closer and closer to that tight little ass, and Helios felt his cock twitch within the confines of his too-tight pants.

 _Oh the things I would do to that ass if this stupid wall weren’t in the way_ , he thought. He could worship Selene’s ass for days on end if the navigator would let him. Watching as the other man bared it in front of him just strengthened that conviction. Even watching as a wave of goosebumps rose on it in the cool air turned him on. _Oh man, I’m so far gone for him_.

Selene spun to face him, careful not to trip over the shiny material of the flight suit that was rucked partway down his thighs. His cock bounced heavily in the air between them and Helios could feel his mouth start to water at the sight. It was on the long and slender side, just like the rest of his body. Perfect, just like everything else about him.

Helios already had his fingers gripped around the metal designs of the barrier between them, face hovering near one of the larger holes in the tiling. He looked up at Selene before taking him into his mouth—nearly blinded by the way the pale ends of his hair glowed under the overhead lights, even dim as they were.

Stars dancing behind his eyelids, he focused instead on the deep rosy head of his partner’s cock, mouthing around it and dragging the flat of his tongue up along the underside. Between the metal wall of the cell and his residual headache, Helios kept the bobbing of his head fairly minimal, focusing instead on working his tongue and varying the amount of suction he used until Selene started to gasp a little. His nose avoided the metal barrier by just a hair’s breadth as he went deeper.  

From where he was kneeling, he could still see the Colterons in his peripheral vision. He watched them locked in another approximation of a kiss, bizarre little mouth-fingers twined together and antennae caressing down the sides of each other’s faces. He wondered what it would be like to have such a long, bendy tongue, or mandibles to touch with at the same time. Whether he could make Selene come even faster like that.

Then he wondered what it would feel like to have something like that go down on you. So many sensations at once… he moaned around Selene’s cock, losing his rhythm and getting sloppy. He felt the shudder in response, fingers twined in his hair pulling him gently off.

“Helios, ahhnn, please get up here,” said Selene, sounding wrecked already.

He complied, albeit slowly so as not to trigger any more dizzy spells, and pressed himself up against the wall to get as close to his navigator as possible. He gasped at the feeling of cool, hard metal pressing along the length of his neglected erection, the thin material of his flight suit providing minimal protection from the uneven surface. Selene’s fingers in his mouth and stroking the side of his jaw made it feel almost good.

The buzzing of wings drew their attention again, and the sight they were treated to made Helios feel equal parts confused and even hotter under the collar of his flight suit. The smaller ‘Teron had turned around and gotten down on all of its legs again, spreading the two halves of its carapace and the wings beneath—which were surprisingly colourful—to expose its soft body. It was offering itself up to the guard, who didn’t hesitate in leaning over it, bracing one set of arms just behind its wing joints. The second set tapped rhythmically along the flanks of the smaller one, which must have been stimulating, given the way it twitched in response. The guard’s hind legs bracketed the other Colteron’s as it lined up the ends of their abdomens.

Helios wasn’t certain what exactly he was looking at. There was definitely some kind of organ being everted from the guard’s body—abnormally shaped, at least from a human perspective, and disappointingly small relative to the size of the hulking ‘Teron—and being put into some kind of orifice, though for the life of him he couldn’t tell which one.  The smaller Colteron seemed quite happy about everything as they started to rock against each other, so Helios tried to sideline his judgements as he continued to watch in fascination. He didn’t even have any idea what sex either of them was. All he knew was that they were clearly enjoying themselves, and it was kind of hot to see.  

It didn’t hurt that Selene had stuck his arms through the cell wall again and was squeezing his ass, either.

“I don’t know how easily we can manage any _buggery_ through this wall, sadly,” said his navigator, a sly tone to his voice despite the raw edge it now contained.

Helios ignored the terrible pun, knowing that his partner could tease him mercilessly for hours if he took the bait. “Just touch me, nnnhhh, please,” he responded instead, more than a bit of the desperation he felt seeping into his words.

“Mmmmm, okay, since you asked so nicely.”

“Unnnhhh!” moaned Helios, unable to contain himself as Selene groped him, rubbing firmly down the length of his cock through the fabric of his suit and giving his balls a light squeeze.

They kissed through the holes in the metalwork; gentle and careful at first, then abandoning all caution and just making out, faces awkwardly squished into the tiled designs on the walls, tongues and lips working between them. Helios couldn’t have cared less about the hard metal pressing into his cheek and nose—didn’t mind that it would probably leave temporary indentations in his skin and look ridiculous. All he could think about was getting closer to Selene.

The sharp contrast of the heat radiating off his partner, the warm humidity of their shared breaths, and the cool, unyielding press of the metal designs into his flesh felt absolutely divine. The long, dextrous fingers reaching through holes in the tiles to push down his flight suit pants enough to grip his dick felt even better. They guided it towards one of the longest, widest perforations in the regular, repeating pattern.

Helios gasped with pleasure as he felt the head of his cock slide up against Selene’s shaft.

“Touch yourself for me,” Selene practically growled. The sound went straight to Helios’ pelvis, making his hips buck and sending his length sliding against his partner’s again, making them both gasp a little this time. He loved when Selene got a bit demanding, a bit controlling.

He didn’t need to be told twice, gripping his cock and starting to stroke it, firm and slow. Relishing the way the head swirled up against Selene’s as the other man mirrored his actions, their combined precome slicking the way. Their free hands found each other across the barrier, fingers intertwining in the spaces between the metal.

Curious clicks broke through the haze of their arousal, and they both turned to see that where once they had been the voyeurs, they had now become the show. The Colterons were lying in the same position as before, but with the guard fully on top of the smaller one. Both their heads were swivelled in the direction of the cells as they chittered softly to each other, multiple sets of arms and feelers caressing.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Helios huffed, too turned on to care that they were being watched.

“It’s, ahhh, only fair… mmmh, yes, keep doing that!”

The points where their bodies touched were so scorching, so sensitive, in contrast with the brisk air and chilly metal. Helios felt like they were burning up, hot enough to meld together permanently—never wanting to let go of Selene’s lips, his hand, his cock.

“Nnngghhh, A-Afon… I’m so close.”

“Hahhh, me too. Uhhhnn!”

He felt Selene shudder through his orgasm, come spurting over both their hands and their cocks where they were rubbing against each other through the cell wall. The added heat and slick and the sound of Selene’s cry was enough to bring him to the edge. He toppled over it a moment later, wordlessly, head thrown back before thudding into the metal barrier again.

They clung to each other through the wall, not wanting to let go. Lips meeting again and again in soft, wet kisses between panting breaths. Faint scuttling could be heard from down the corridor. Helios opened his eyes to find Selene watching the slowly retreating forms of the Colterons before turning to look back at him.

“Afon, you trust me, right?”

“Yes, of course I do, Naveen. I’d trust you with my life.”

“Good. I think I’ve got a plan to get us out of here, but I’ll need your help.”

“Anything. Whatever you need.”

“I love you. And I promise we’re going to get back home. Together.”

In that moment, Helios was so thankful for the incredible man standing in front of him, fingers locked with his own. The man he loved with all his heart. They’d faced down other threats since being paired by the Alliance, and this one would be no different. As long as they were together, they could do anything.

 

END


End file.
